La filature
by Littlesusie
Summary: [Dir en Grey] ONE SHOT. Alors, Shinya ? Homme ou femme ? Die est près à tout pour découvrir la vérité.


LA FILATURE

_Auteur :_ Littlesusie

_Source, personnages :_ Toujours Dir en Grey et l'intrigue (si on peut appeler Гa une intrigue XD) est encore centrée sur

l'ambiguité du sexe de Shinya (je m'acharne .).

_Genre :_ Humour/Délire solo

_Nombre de chapitres :_ ONE SHOT

_Notes de l'auteur :_ C'est une sorte de suite de "La différence entre l'homme et la femme". Vos reviews m'ont fait super

plaisiiir. Je vous aime T.T (heum --'). Bref, cette fic est un peu une réponse à vos reviews J'espère ne pas vous

décevoir .

_Disclaimer :_ Ils ne sont pas à moi... et ça leur évite bien des tortures .'

- Chut les mecs, on va se faire repérer ! grinça Die entre ses dents blanches, blanches, blanches... Et arrête un peu de

tomber, toi !

Toshiya se releva en toute hâte et rejoignit ses trois "camarades" cachés derrière un coin de boutique. Les passants

s'arrêtaient, ou pas, en dévisageaient subtilement, ou pas, nos quatre énergumènes au comportement quelque peu suspect (ndls

: mais qui est -pect ? haha XD la bonne blague ...).

- Die, c'est totalement ridicule, soupira Kaoru. Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Mais Kao, on doit découvrir la vérité !

- Bof, personellement,... souffla le leader en haussant les épaules.

- Il n'est pas un homme ! s'emporta Die. Je le sais. Depuis le premier jour... Il nous a tous bernés, TOUS !

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Kaoru.

- Waaaah, t'as les cheveux doux ! s'exclama soudainement Kyo en engouffrant sa main dans la chevelure rouge du guitariste.

- Enlève ça tout de suite, s'inquiéta Die.

- Kyo, lâche cette paire de ciseaux immédiatement, ordonna calmement Kaoru.

- Trop tard, chantonna le petit blond en contemplant avec émerveillement la mèche flamboyante rejoindre gracieusement le sol.

Alors que Die pleurait ses cheveux, le bassite s'écria :

- Arrêtez ! Il vient d'entrer dans une boutique !

- On a rien à faire ici, marmonna Kaoru.

- J'en étais sûr, chuchota le second guitariste en séchant vivement ses larmes. Il n'est pas comme nous.

Tous contemplèrent avec effarement l'enseigne du magasin : ETAM lingerie féminine. Ils le suivirent des yeux à travers la

vitrine, le jeune homme s'intéressant à de nombreux soutiens-gorge, tous plus sexy les uns que les autres (ndls : bonnet

AAAA, bien sûr XD).

- Ramassez votre bave, les gars, bougonna le leader à l'adresse de Die et Toshiya.

- C'est pas forcément pour lui, supposa la petite furie blonde. C'est peut-être pour offrir.

Tandis que Kaoru fixait Kyo avec des yeux ronds (ndls : c'est pas tous les jours qu'il dit des phrases intelligentes XD),

Shinya pénétrait dans une cabine d'essayage.

- Bien tenté, Kyo, rétorqua Dieu avec un petit rire nerveux, mais j'ai raison.

- Il est en train de passer à la caisse (ndls : et non pas à la casserole, haha), fit remarquer Toshiya. Préparez-vous.

Ils avancèrent à petis pas et se casèrent derrière un banc de pierre, toujours accompagnés des regards interrogateurs des

promeneurs.

- Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'énerva le rouge.

Le boucan recula son nez du derrière d'un pauvre yorkshire apeuré tandis que sa maîtresse (ndls : du chien, pas de Kyo),

outrée, poussait de petits cris d'indignation, trop aigus pour être compréhensibles.

- Meuh il me plaisait bien ce chien, protesta le chanteur en rejoignant la bande.

Shinya sortit de la boutique, ses cheveux blonds virevoltants au vent, lunettes de soleil chics sur le nez et Puppy (ndls :

c'est son deuxième chihuahua) dans le sac, bref ! La vraie Paris Hilton ! Naaaah ! Certainement pas. Oubliez cette phrase,

s'il vous plaît.

Elle... euh pardon, il, délaissa les galeries pour se rendre dans le centre commercial, ses quatre soi disant amis à ses

trousses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kyo, soupira Kaoru d'un ton las, ne te mets pas debout dans le chariot.

Mais la petite furie blonde était déjà bien loin, son caddie poussé par un Die apparemment très enjoué.

Soudain, on entendit un cri (ndls : Wah ! Le suspens de folie).

Kaoru et Toshiya se précipitèrent sur le lieu du crime, quelques rayons plus loin. Ils y trouvèrent le chariot renversé,

ainsi qu'un Die et un Kyo tout aussi renversés. Bref, au sol. Ils reconnurent également la maîtresse du yorkshire, quelque

peu sonnée.

- Kami sama (1)! s'exclama le leader. Vous êtes stupides ou vous le faites exprès ?!

Die avait baissé la tête tandis que Kyo marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- Meuh on l'a évité, la vieille.

La vieille en question poussa à nouveau de petits cris aigus dont elle seule connaît le secret et s'emporta contre Kaoru :

- Vous devriez le surveillez mieux que ça, votre gosse !

GROS SILENCE

A ces mots, Toshiya, Die et Kaoru détournèrent brusquement leur regard vers Kyo, dont le teint était passé de vert à rouge,

sans oublier bleu.

Avant même que le leader n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher, le chanteur s'était rué sur la femme, tentant avec ardeur de

l'étrangler avec la laisse de son chien, lequel poussait des glapissements suraigus.

Le bassiste partit brusquement en courant, pressentant l'arrivée imminente des agents de sécurité (ndls : ça, c'est un ami).

Effectivement, ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps et maîtrisèrent le mini diable (ndls : ils ont dû s'y mettre à quatre XD).

Une foule de curieux avaient envahi le rayon et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Die lorsqu'il vit Shinya s'avancer vers eux.

Le batteur, ayant reconnu ses amis, paraissait inquiet et les rejoignit aussitôt. Les yeux du guitariste se posèrent

instantanément sur les achats du blond. Une lueur démente passa dans son regard et il s'égosilla, ému, en saisissant une

boîte de tampons du chariot de Shinya :

- Je le savais !!! T'as acheté des tampons ! T'es pas comme nous !

GROS SILENCE

Kaoru faisait tout son possible pour se fondre dans la foule des curieux, trop honteux de connaître Die, tandis que Kyo

essayait de mordre les fesse du vigile qui le maintenant au sol (ndls : vous imaginez la position ? O.o). Quant à Shinya, il

s'étonna :

- Des tampons ? Ah bon... C'était pas des coton-tiges ?

FIN

(1) Mon Dieu !


End file.
